The Wacky Adventures Of The Grimm Family
by Cowz-Are-Cool
Summary: anything can happen in this story. if you want to know more, READ! CAUTION! CONTAINS PUCKABRINA! Beginning summary: Puck and Sabrina go to the dentist. Not full summary! I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM! Just so ya know. An extra Genre: Humor
1. Chapter 1 THE FALL!

**this is my FIRST fan-fic so don't make fun of me! Please comment on what YOU want to happen in the story when you R&R! It would be a huge help for me to get some ideas on my viewers! i love you all!**

**MWAH! ENJOY...**

**chapter one**

**

* * *

**

"PUCK!!!!!!!!" Sabrina yelled. She was so mad, she would hit ANYONE who came in her way. It wouldn't help though. The only person she wanted hurt was Puck.

"Yes, Grimm?" Puck asked, a smirk on his face.

"Come here, you little piece of CRAP!" she yelled. "Wait till I get to pound you!" she grabbed the bat that Uncle Jake was holding because she screamed so loud and he thought a was a robber-or worse-the Scarlet Hand had come into the house.

"Chill out, Grimm! Your going to hurt my precious face!" Puck flew into Granny and hit the floor. Sabrina jumped on him and when he got up, it looked like he was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Get _offa_ me, Grimm! Your weighing me DOOOOWWWNNN!" Puck and Sabrina fell to the floor.

"Oh my GOODNESS! Children, please. Calm down!" Granny said. Though, you could barely here what she was saying when Puck and Sabrina were shouting threats at each other.

" OWWWW!" Puck yelled as Sabrina punched him in the gut.

"OWWWW!" Sabrina then yelled as Puck pulled her hair.

"Oh no!" everyone watching yelled as the screaming teens slowly moved toward the stairs…

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

They went down the stairs, having not known how close they were to them despite the families warning yells.

"This is all your fault, Puck" Sabrina muttered.

Puck got off scot-free after the fall, having wings to fly and all that. But he forgot something when he flew off-Sabrina.

_Great_, he thought. _Now we'll never be more than enemies. And _I _was so looking forward to it…_

Puck loved Sabrina. He hated himself for it; that's why he was always pulling pranks on her.

Puck was sentenced to helping care for Sabrina while the family went out to help Alice, THE Alice, ya know, the one from Alice in Wonderland on a case.

"I'm sorry…" He said. And he really was. He was sorry for causing her so much pain and suffering.

_It's just that_, he thought, _I love you, Sabrina and I've always loved you but you make me grow up and I didn't want to grow up so this stupid puberty thing has gotten my head more messed up then ever before…_

"I'm tired…" she responded, slowly drifting into sleep.

He sat there for about 10 minutes after, he suddenly grew tired. He laid there, on Sabrina's bed, next to her.

"I love you, Puck." Sabrina said drowsily. She sounded like she was talking in her sleep.

"I love you, too, Sabrina." he said to her before drifting off in a deep sleep, himself.

**

* * *

**

**you know what to do!**

**read and review! **

**word(literally)! haha**

**HEY, I KNOW, I'M AS CHEESEY AS PIZZA!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

OKAY PEOPLE! I'M STILL KINDA NEW TO THIS FANFICTION STUFF SO I ACCIDENTLY COPIED THE FIRST CHAPTER TWICE. I KNOW! I'M SORRY AND THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED! EVEN IF IT WAS JUST COMMENTS LIKE "OKAY"! I'M STILL TRYING!


	3. Chapter 2 THE NEWS!

**Thanks for the reviews from everyone. They help boost my self-confidence. Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Ugh, why does it stink?" Sabrina asked herself the next morning.

" Good morning, Grimm!" Puck said, cheerfully.

"Ewwww! How long have you been here? You stink!" she asked.

" I had to watch you because the old lady said it was my fault you fell down," he said.

"Well, you can leave now. I feel better and I can take over myself."

"Man, you're a stubborn girl! I was just trying to be nice. Watching you last night to make sure you didn't fall off the bed…"

" More like you were watching me sleep," she said, then muttered to herself. " Stalker!"

"Your calling me a stalker? You're the one who watches me when I eat! Watching my beautiful mouth go UP… then DOWN…then UP again… then DOWN again… it kinda creeps me out."

* * *

" When will the bickering end…?" Daphne asked as she and Red were helping out in the kitchen. She could here Puck and Sabrina from down stairs.

" Oh, as a matter of fact, I think today!" Granny said. "They both have dentist appointments and I think Puck will need a few fillings. All that sugary crap and no brushing his teeth will do that. His mouth will be hurting for WEEKS! And I'm sure Sabrina will be getting her braces on soon because she has such screwed up teeth, her teeth will be sore for a while after that too…Oh, I am so sorry, Daphne! This is so unlike me, talking this way! So juvenile!"

" Its ok, Granny. I here a lot of that when Sabrina's mad at Puck." Daphne said, stifling a giggle.

* * *

They were still bickering by the time breakfast was served.

" Puck, Sabrina…. I have some news. You are going to the dentist and orthodontist today for a check up and maybe braces. Puck, I've seen your teeth have been hurting you for a while when your eating. You probably have cavities. And Sabrina, you need braces and a cleaning just as bad as Puck, I'm afraid." Granny said to the family at breakfast.

"WHAT?!?!?!" they yelled simultaneously. "NO!!!"

"Now, children. I know you hate the dentist but you have to go. I got a letter from Sabrina and Daphne's adoption agency saying that all children in my custody need to go to the dentist and doctors on a regular basis. I'm not asking for opinions, I'm telling you were going! I'm sorry! I don't want to lose anyone close to me! This is so out of the blue! I'm so sad, so UNLIKE myself! Oh, please excuse me. Get ready, Sabrina and Puck. Were leaving at 11!" Granny said, walking up the stairs and into her room at the end of the hall.

When Granny Relda closed the door, Puck fainted.

**HURRY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AT THE DENTIST! _WHO_ SHOULD BE THE DENTIST?!**


	4. Chapter 3 DR P'S & A LOCKED CLOSET

**I'm answering a question here that I got in one of my reviews.**

**"Why did he faint?"**

**Puck fainted because he hates everything to do with hygiene. He doesn't like his teeth cleaned or anything like that**.

Chapter 3

"Lets go, children!" Granny yelled from downstairs. "Puck, Sabrina! Come on, we'll be late!"

"Coming! Sabrina replied. " Just getting my shoes on."

"Oh, yeah! I can't come old lady. 'cough cough' I'm sick. Guess I should 'cough' stay home…" Puck said.

"Oh, Puck. You were fine just a minute ago… you'll be fine. Dr. Pfefferkuchenhaus is waiting. She is a very good friend of mine. I haven't seen her in years!" Granny said, excitedly.

"Oh, Dr. P?" Sabrina asked." We saw her not to long ago… Daphne and I were on that case with Cinderella and the missing objects(book 5). Remember?" Sabrina explained.

"Oh yes… I forgot…" Granny replied

"well, come on, we've got to hurry. Come along. Puck! Sabrina, would you get Puck for me? He wont come down."

"PUCK!!! LETS GO WATCH DR. P INFLICT PAIN ON OTHER PEOPLE!!!" Sabrina yelled.

"WHAT DOES INFLICT MEAN?!" he yelled back.

"IT MEANS TO GIVE OR SOMETHING LETS GO!!!"

"OKAY!!! COMING!"

They all got in the car, Granny Relda, Sabrina, Puck, and Mr. Canis. And headed to the dentist office near Briar's coffee shop in that Heck-Ofa-Car. In was a metal death trap, not a car.

The lobby was nearly empty when the family got to the dentist office.

"What may I help you with? I'm Pea, Dr. P's assistant. I know, the names can get confusing. So, are you here for Dr. P- the dentist, or Dr. Tooth, the orthodontist?" asked the woman behind the counter.

" Oh, Hello, Pea! It's Relda!" Granny Relda said.

"Oh, is that really you, Relda? You look so different! We all look so much older. I decided to grow a little older…" Pea said, hugging Granny.

"Yes, well. I have my grandchild Sabrina and Robin Goodfellow here for a check up and maybe braces."

"Right here. Sabrina and Pu-I mean Robin. Come with me children." Pea said, taking the teens hands.

"Hey, back away from the merchandise, lady. I'm fragile!!!" Puck said, obviously, he was annoyed.

"Come on, cow-face. You can see people get hurt better from over there," Sabrina explained.

_That's because he's gonna be the one in pain… _she thought.

"Oh, ok. Let's go!" He pushed pass the family and Pea into the office. "Cool! Look at all of this stuff that can bring pain in do many ways…"

"Puck-Robin, come here and sit in this comfortable, King-like chair…" Dr. P said, luring Puck to sit in the dental chair.

" Nice. WAIT- OW!!!! GET OFFA ME!! THAT HURTS!!!" Puck screamed as Dr. P started drilling and pulling at his mouth.

While Sabrina heard the screaming, she was having her own teeth looked at. Lucky for her, she brushes and flosses twice a day so she was fine.

15 minutes later, Puck came running in.

"Sabrina, we need to leave- now!" he whispered.

"Puck, get back to Dr. P, she's just gonna make your teeth better." Sabrina whispered back.

" No, really- she's a part of the Scarlet hand. She said the Master wants to use me! We need to leave, now!"

"Oh, no! Crap, why does every Everafter have to be part of the Scarlet Hand

"COME HERE, NOW, PUCK! YOU NEED A CLEANING NOW! NOT BRUSHING YOUR TEETH WILL DO THIS TO YOU…!" Dr. P said from down the hall.

With that, Puck and Sabrina got up and ran through the one door that wasn't locked- the janitors closet.

"I know your in the closet, Puck and Sabrina. Why don't I let the rats get to you first? It will take a while, though. Here," the teens could hear the door lock but they didn't dare move a muscle. "Now you can spend some alone time with each other. You deserve it!"

They slowly heard Dr. P's footsteps fade away as she went back to her office.

_I'm locked in the janitors closet…with Puck. _Sabrina thought. _No one knows where we are and there is no way out._

**Thanks to FrankandJoe3 and Lara D for the ideas. Just so everyone knows, Dr. Tooth is the tooth fairy(Lara D's idea). The janitors closet was FrankandJoe3's idea. I try to use all ideas. I remembered as I was typing that Sabrina and Daphne went to a dentist in book 5 (magic and other misdemeanors). So sorry if your disappointed!!! I need more ideas on what you'd like!!! Go ahead and click that button right there… **


	5. Chapter 4 IN THE VENTS WE GO

**Just a brief reminder- Puck and Sabrina went to the dentist but the dentist is working for the Scarlet Hand so she locked them in the janitors closet. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm taking more time out of my day to write just for you guys so read and review and then tell your friends to read and review this story too! I'd love more readers!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Oh no! no no no no! This cannot be happening! Were locked, in a closet! How will we get out? How will we eat?" Sabrina asked herself.

_Great,_ Puck thought. _The one time I'm locked in a closet and I'm with Grimm._ _Maybe I can do something to shut her up…_

" Hey Grimm," he said. She stopped her pacing and turned to him. Just at that moment, he flew to her a planted a kiss smack on her lips. He intended on pulling away until he felt it.

A shock went full-course through his body. He didn't move anything except for his lips, which were pushed away from Sabrina's mouth with her hand. She smacked him.

" This isn't really the time, Puck! We have to find a way to get out of here..." she said, not sounding furious at all. In fact, she sounded a little giddy.

"Well, no one knows where we are and I know how you feel about me Sabrina," he muttered from behind her hand. She moved it so he could speak but before she put it at her side, she cupped Puck's cheek and he put his hand on top of it. " Well I.... Uh I... Kinda-sorta feel the same...Uh..." he blushed, turning away so Sabrina wouldn't see him this red. The Trickster King was never embarrassed. Well, a little now but.... You get it.

" Wait! How do you know I... I..." she pulled her hand away and blushed, she couldn't finish the sentence. It was way too embarrassing. " Hey, did you read my diary?! Oh, you're gonna get it now..."

"NO! Why would I read your diary. Okay... I have...once. No, three times, but that was a while ago and I couldn't understand anything you were saying! No, you told me this yesterday. I think you might have been asleep, though," Puck explained. " I swear!"

" Oh, well..." Sabrina said. She was getting very uncomfortable- Puck knew one of her most sacred secrets. She decided to change the subject. " How're we gonna get outta here? Mr. Canis and Granny Relda are a Briar's coffee shop, waiting for us.

Puck spots the air vent.

" There! We'll climb through the vents! I've done it hundreds of times while pulling pranks on you. How do you think I put a stink-bomb in your room but you never find the evidence? HEHE. Oops! I just let out a valuable secret. Now that I told you stuff you're not supposed to know, I'm gonna have to get you soon so watch out!" Puck says as he turns into a screwdriver and unscrews the nuts and bolts from the vent. " Let's go!"

They climbed in the vent, slowly. When they passed a vent passage that led toward the front of the building, they followed it.

The two teens slowed down and crawled very, very silently when they passed a vent that showed Dr. P in her room, her patient was just leaving.

EWWWWW, Sabrina thought. There is so many bugs crawling in here. Not to mention the DUST! I think I'm gonna.... gonna... gonna SNEEZE!!!

Sabrina sneezed all of the dust out of her nose just as Dr. P left her room.

"Oh my god..." Puck and Sabrina said at the same time. Minutes went by before realizing Dr. P wasn't coming back.

_How could she not have heard that sneeze?_ Sabrina thought. _Where is she anyway?_

"Lunch break, probably," Puck said, practically reading her mind.

* * *

They quickly made it through the vents. When they found the one they wanted, they opened it by kicking it and then gravity took it down. It led to the front lobby, which Puck and Sabrina could tell was empty. Not even Pea was there at the front desk. They crawled out, Puck first and he flew down quickly and caught Sabrina, who had lost her grip and fell. Covered in dust and dead bugs, they ran out toward Briar's.

" I am a villian, Sabrina. But I will never let anyone hurt you," Puck said as they walked the short distance to Briar's coffee shop. " I love you! There, I said it! I love you, Sabrina Grimm. I cannot and will not live without you in my life! You are finally something to live for in my life."

A few seconds went by when he realized Sabrina wasn't next to him. She stopped a couple paces behind him. Puck ran to her.

"Hey, why'd you stop? I was talking to you!" he said, not thinking she heard a thing he said.

" I LOVE YOU, TOO!!!" she screamed a the top of her lungs, shocking him to silence.

_She did hear me..._ Puck said to himself.

She reached up and hugged him. Puck hugged back until he felt the urge to kiss her.

He bent down and kissed her, softly. This time, Sabrina didn't pull away.

" You know, I have something to live for, too," she said. " My villian..." **(she means Puck)**

They continued kissing for a minute and then walked the rest of the way to Briar's.

They had a long story to tell and it was going to take a while.

* * *

**TaDa!!! So, how is it so far? Do you like it? huh huh? well my little friend review button wants you to tell me. He also wants you to click him so..... (IDEAS)**


	6. Chapter 5 THE NIGHTMARE

**Here's another chapter for all of you! Okay, so I'm not writing this in the story cause I don't have much time sooooo…. Puck and Sabrina go to Briar's coffee shop to tell Granny Relda and Mr. Canis what has just happened. Then Granny Relda decides to go home and tell Uncle Jake, who's babysitting Red and Daphne what has happened.**

**Chapter 5**

" So, Puck, Sabrina. Tell us what happened after Puck ran to you." Uncle Jake said.

_Ugh, _Sabrina thought. _When will they ever stop asking questions? I'm tired!_

Sabrina and Puck have been explaining the story for HOURS!!!

_Their never gonna stop asking, _Puck thought_._

"I'm going to bed. Today has been a long day and I don't feel like talking anymore," Sabrina told the family.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I know we've been asking many questions. It can be exhausting. Go on to bed, children. Its been a tiring day. We'll talk more in the morning." Granny said.

Sabrina and Puck decided not to tell the family about their relationship. It's better that way. No one can interfere with it, now.

So the two teens trudged up the stairs and into their rooms, too tired to utter "goodnight" to eachother. Daphne recently, got her own room and now she was bunking with Red. Sabrina didn't mind, though. She was actually a little relieved. She could never sleep with Daphne's terrible snoring. It kept her up late.

So, settling in her bed, Sabrina soon fell asleep. But not before glimpsing thinking how lucky she was to be alive after that terrible accident. At least Puck was there to make it seem like it was no problem- being locked up in the janitor's closet and having to crawl through the vents to escape the Scarlet Hand.

* * *

Sabrina was running through an open field. Where was she running to. It seems like there was no way to get out of the field.

Then she saw what she was running to. It was Puck. But not just Puck but a small creature was standing over him.

_That little man seems to be helping Puck,_ Sabrina thought. _Wait, why would Puck need help?_

Just then, Sabrina noticed that they weren't the only people in the field. There was many, many more people fighting.

_I'm in a war_, She thought. _The Scarlet Hand War._

Sabrina ran to the little man and Puck. When she got there, She realized who he was

"Yoda," she said. "Is he all right?"

"I'm sorry but he's been badly injured, Sabrina. There is really nothing I can do to help. But maybe..." Yoda couldn't finish his sentence. He was hit in the head from behind.

Sabrina grabbed Puck's wooden sword. She swiftly stabbed the man who hit Yoda in the chest and he went down quickly. "Who?" she asked, urgently.

"Lucy..." Yoda said. He then ran into the battle and she stood and watched Puck while defending both of them. Yoda never came back, though.

Puck's color soon faded and Sabrina knew Yoda was too late and he wasn't coming back. She got down on her knees and put Puck's head in her lap."I'll miss you, Puck," she muttered.

* * *

Sabrina woke with a start from her nightmare. She had to go see if Puck was alright.

She quickly, but silently, walked to the other side of the house to Puck's room. She opened the door and stepped in, walking to the trampoline he called a bed.

He was there, Sabrina sighed with relief. She thought it wasn't a nightmare after all. She slowly got on the trampoline, cursing it because it made so much noise and woke Puck from his slumber.

"What the-" he began until he saw Sabrina's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Can I just stay here for the rest of the night? I had a REALLY bad dream and it scared me. I saw you die. I wanted to make sure you were alright..." She said.

"Hssshh! It's okay. I'm okay. You can stay here tonight," Puck said, picking her up and putting her next to him on the trampoline.

"Thanks," she said cuddling up to him.

" I love you," He said before putting his arm around her and falling right to sleep.

"Love you, too" she muttered, already have asleep.

* * *

AND THAT'S WHERE THE CONFLICT OF THE SCARLET HAND BEGINS.......

**Sooooooo... Howz it now? The dream was a premonition on whats to come. Hope you like it so far. I've got much more to right soon so keep reviewing and giving me ideas! I need ideas FrankandJoe3!!! yourz are awsome! Just click my little friend Button......**


	7. Chapter 6 THE BUS AND MELTED ICE CREAM

**Chapter 6**

Sabrina woke up at around 6 in the morning feeling very uncomfortable.

_No wonder, _She thought. _I'm laying on a trampoline._

In a rush, the facts on what happened last night came to her head.

Her nightmare. Puck...

_No,_ she told herself. _Puck is fine. Puck is fine. I have to leave before Daphne and Red find me with him._

Sabrina crawled out from under Puck's grip and off the trampoline. After telling Puck her nightmare, he wouldn't let go of her, to assure her he wasn't going anywhere without her.

"Kraven, get that out of your mou-" Puck muttered but, thankfully, didn't wake up.

She silently walked out of the room and into her own. No one seemed to be awake at this time of hour so she decided to use the shower while it was free.

She got in the shower and turned on the hot water just as Daphne came in. "Hey, Daphne. I'm not sure you've noticed but I'm IN THE SHOWER!!!" she yelled at the little girl.

"Chillax!!! I need to use the poddie!!! Don't peek," Daphne said.

"Ugh, I would like just one moment alone with myself."

"Yeah, well ask Granny for your own poddie. I'm done anyway," she said, flushing the toilet and washing her hands.

"Ok, sorry. I just had a bad dream last night."

Daphne left without a reply. Great, now Daphne hates her even more.

She got ready and went down for breakfast. Gosh, its Monday. Tme for school. Sabrina was in 7th grade, she was 12. Its almost the end of the school year, though.

* * *

"Grimm, the bus is here!" Puck yelled and walked out, slamming the door on her face.

"Gosh, Puck. I'm not an idiot. I think I can see the big yellow vehicle outside!" she yelled back. They were going to play it safe. No one is going to know about their relationship. Yet.

When she got on, she sat alone. She always had this year. No everyone was afraid of her. Well, her temper. Except two people, Puck and Arianna.

Arianna is Sabrina's best friend. She didn't really notice her temper and always knew how to fix it in ways she couldn't understand. Like Puck.

Anyway, she sat on the bus and looked out the window. She continued looking out it when they reached her crush, Darrin's, stop. She liked him for the whole year and they talked a little but he never really seemed to notice her too much, until now.

"Hey," Darrin said. He looked cute today. He had on brown cargo pants and a royal blue colored shirt that matched his big, blue eyes.

"uhh... Hi. Is this your, uh, seat?" She asked. "I'll move..."

"No, your ok. Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream after school?" He asked.

" No, she doesn't," Puck said. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Puck! Go away," She said, then turning to Darrin,"Don't listen to him. Sure. I'll go."

"No, Sabrina. You should go with Puck instead. He IS your boyfriend, right?"

"NO!" Puck and Sabrina said at the same time.

"Forget it. See you in science, Sabrina. I'll talk to you then. Oh, wait, Puck's in there too. You are just a match made in heaven, aren't you?" Darrin said, bitterly. He got up and sat next to Lindsey.

"Thanks, Puck," Sabrina said as he sat back down in his own seat. She didn't really want to date Darrin anymore. He was a major player and now that she realizes she has strong feelings for Puck, she doesn't want to like anyone but him.

Darrin was like melted ice cream. Good at first but then the feeling goes away. After trying to eat it, you give it up.

Puck was yummy all the time. And not only did he know it, he thought she was yummy too.

"Whatever, booger-brain," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you like it. It took me like an hour. Review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 HOW PUCK BECAME PETER PAN

**Here is another chapter cause I was bored and watching this movie on TV called 'Hook' so this is gonna have Peter Pan in it.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Arianna was waiting at the school for Sabrina, as usual.

"Hey, 'Brina, guess what?"

_Oh no,_ Sabrina thought. Arianna could sometimes talk for hours.

"The kid that I liked just asked me out this morning. When I was waiting for your bus. Remember? I talked to you about him."

"Who is 'he'?" Sabrina asked. Sometimes, Arianna would talk about things but never gave the details.

"Peter! Peter Pansley. I talk about him at lunch, like, EVERY DAY!"

"Oh, him,"Sabrina said. Peter Pansley was in the grade right above them, 8th grade. He was really Peter Pan. He was nice, though.

"Yeah. I am SOOOO happy! I'm dating an 8th grader. Maybe now Tracy will notice me..." Arianna said. She was new this year and wanted to be in it 'IN' crowd. Sabrina could give a crap about them.

"When is your date?"

"Today. We're gonna get ice cream at Frosty's Ice Cream Barr!"

"Cool. I guess," that reminded Sabrina of what happened on the bus. Great, now people were gonna think she was dating Puck. That's NOT hiding their relationship at all.

The bell rang then to get to 1st hour."Gotta go!" Sabrina left quickly, not wanting Arianna to see her grimm face.

"Nos vemos!" Arianna was taking spanish this year so she always spoke spanish around everyone, thinking it was cool. To Sabrina, though, it was just confusing.'Nos vemos' means 'See you'!

"Hey, Sabrina,"Peter was walking in the same hallway and came to talk to Sabrina. "They're asking people to tryout for a new play tomorrow. Are you gonna tryout?"

Sabrina loved drama class. She loved acting like a character from a story that she knew in real life.

"Sure! What's the play?"

"Journey to Neverland! I'm gonna tryout for Captain Hook," he said.

_That's weird_, Sabrina thought. _He's Peter Pan but wants to play Captain Hook._

_"_Oh, I wanna tryout for Wendy, then. I like being the main character,"she said. _Did I just say that?_ She thought. _Man, I'm selfish!_

_"_Yeah, I like being the bad guy." He walked away and she hurried to her class.

"Class, in your seats! Now, who can tell me what..." The teacher blabbed but Sabrina was too absorbed in thinking about other things. Things more important. Like Puck. B~D

* * *

Sabrina was at home, practicing her lines for the play whe Puck came in.

"Whats up?" he asked, flying to where she sat at the desk.

"Apparently, you,"she thought that was pretty funny and so did Puck because he started to chuckle. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm practicing for a play," She said.

"What is it? Let me guess? It's usually A Midsummers Night Dream. Is it not?"

"No. We already did A Midsummers Night Dream, remember? YOU were yourself. Journey to Neverland is what the play is."

Puck's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my Gosh! Let me guess again. Is Green Tights gonna be Green Tight Play-boy?"

"No, he wants to be Captain Hook. Weird right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Let me practice, now. Go away, " Sabrina said with a smile.

"Okay, Stinky-feet," he smiled as he left.

_He is soooo cute!_ Sabrina thought. _Too bad he knows it._

* * *

**The next day(After school):**

Not may people tried out and only 3 Wendy people came, including Sabrina.

Ariann came to support her and Peter, though.

Since there wasn't a lot of people, they announced the people when everyone was finished trying out.

"Sabrina, Wendy," Ms. Gerano, the drama teacher announced.

"YES!" she yelled, not being able to hold back.

"Peter, Peter Pan."

"WHAT?! No, I tried out for Captain Hook, though!" Peter was surprised.

"I'm sorry, Peter. Jerry is Captain Hook." Ms. Gerano said as a kid from the back hollered 'Yes!'. " You just look like a Peter Pan, though. You could practically be him! Of course, that's impossible."

"Story of my life!" He stormed off. Before he walked out, he yelled," I QUIT! Have Robin do my part!"

"What?! No. He can't,"Sabrina said as Peter left. Arianna followed after him.

"Oh, great idea! Robin?" Ms. Gerano. Sabrina just realized he was sitting in the back, watching. "You tried out, right?"

"No..." Puck said, cautiously.

"Well, you were Puck in A Midsummers Night Dream so your good enough. You will be Peter Pan"

"WHAT?!" Puck flinched. "No! Wouldn't I, like, have to kiss someone?"

"No, you'd kiss Wendy."

"Who's Wendy?"

"Me, Dirt-bagger!" Sabrina said before Ms. Gerano could deliver the 'bad' news.

"NO! Now I'm NOT gonna do it! Absolutely not," he said, putting a look of disgust on his face.

"You have to, Robin. Now come on. Get on this stage this instance!"

"Ugh!" he walked on the stage and took his place as far away from Sabrina as possible.

_Our secret relationship is NEVER gonna work_, Sabrina thought as she and Puck made eye contact. He nodded back. _At least he agrees and I'm not in this play alone._

**Hey! I thought, what about a play and Puck is Peter Pan. WACKY huh? Well, this story is NOT finished yet! Let's write some REVIEWS!!!!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE I'M SORRY

**Hey, I might not be on for a while cause someone accessed in my computer and now it wont work right and I wasn't allowed on the website cause they said it was "UNSAFE" so you wont be hearing from me for a while. I'm sorry. It's not my fault! I can't even access Itunes! :(**


	10. Chaper9: Pink dress: FrankandJoe3's idea

**Chapter 9(I think) Yes, I think its 9.**

"Class settle down!!!" Ms. Gerano clapped her hands.

"Alrighty!" Puck said and threw his bookbag down and pretended to fall asleep.

"Goofball, get up!" Recce, a girl who has a serious crush on Puck said, jumping on top of him." Oh, no. Look, your trapped..."

"Get offa me, FATTY," Puck screamed at her. She acted like she was all that and a glop grenade but the only thing he wanted was for her to leave him ALONE! Or at least with Sabrina.

"What did you call me?" she looked heartbroken.

"Fatty. That's F-A-T-T-Y." Puck was proud of himself. He could spell better now because of school. He still hated it, though.

"Ms. Gerano! Robin called me FAT!"

"He calls everyone names," Sabrina said as she came into the auditorium and sat down in one of the theater seats, a script in hand.

"He never calls you fat!"

"Thats because I'm NOT," she said bitterly. Recce has been chowing down an awful lot.

"Ugh. You people are rude. You guys should be dating! Your so alike i weird ways."

"Heard it but not really listening," Sabrina said. " I'm too busy having a life."

* * *

"Today will be dress rehearsals, class. Get into your costumes and meet me outside," said as she passed out everyones costumes.

"I look like a GIRL! Ms. Gerano!"Puck yelled as he walked outside to find Ms. Gerano. She gave him Wendy's costume and Wendy's costume was a bubble-gum pink sheer nightgown-slash-DRESS!!! How could she have mistaken?

"What? Oh, my heavens!" Ms. Gerano said as she and the rest of the theatre students caught sight of him. They all laughed and he could feel his cheeks getting red of embarrassment.

" Who did I give your costume to?"

"Ms. Gerano...?" Sabrina's voice came from Puck's shoulder. " I look like a boy."

Now everyone was hysterical. "You guy really are a good couple!" Recce's snooty voice came from behind the crowd. " To bad you'll both die after the War..." With that, Recce disappeared.

She never came back to school. Never said goodbye. She didn't even tell her friends where she was going. She just... left. One thing both Sabrina and Puck were aware of, though, was that she was an Everafter, or a Human Helper( Humans who know about Everafters and help them, almost like the Grimms except their more like Everafters slaves), and she was a part of the Scarlet Hand. NOT GOOD!!!

**More stories to come. More reviews to come. More Cowz that Are Cool!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
